Daisuke Kyuzera
Daisuke is the ultimate symbol and vessel of perfection. He is the literal perfect imbalance of good and evil embracing imperfections to create the greatest level of perfection. He is the aggregate of the infinite perfect balance of the ultimate Holy and Devil God power. He is the chosen God among his Omnipotent immortal God clan to rule over all gods and to defeat those powerful enough to defy God's will and power. Half of Daisuke is the greatest level of evil power,his side of sin and absolute devilish wrath. No other evil surpasses this evil within Daisuke nor does any anti -devil opposition.There is only one power that equals this side of Daisuke that exists which links Daisuke to God. Daisuke's mother was the original holder of God's light which is all of God's greatest energies and power focused into one place. Angela was Gods daughter and the vessel of God's light until Daisuke was ready to wield such unrivaled holy power. Daisuke's mother protected Daisuke from a deadly blow from his father so she could bestow the power of gods light upon him because previous to this event Daisuke possessed no kindness of any sort. Lord Kelin Kyuzera had slain the daughter of God. Daisuke's rage was unable to be contained any longer and he was possessed by God to stop his father but his father entered his forbidden form to exceed Gods will and death then intervened advising him to complete his forbidden form before slaying the rest of his clan. Daisuke had now possessed gods light resting dormant within him until necessary. He could not awaken this power alone it required influences of greater beings to trigger it. Once Daisuke defeated Satan he became even more devilish then before besides being literally heartless at his fathers disposal in attempt to kill Daisuke. His next goal was to conquer an even more potent evil, Enioshi the grim reaper in his ultimate body. Now that the war of gods has been initiated Daisuke must slay the establishers of this war to be crowned as universal emperor of gods. Daisuke gains many comrades along his holy and unholy path to righteousness .He conquers death and next he confronts his father for the universal crown. After his epic fight with death Daisuke unlocks the power of Gods light for evil was not enough to kill death himself. Once he overwhelmed and defeated death he converted him to a blade as he did Satan. Daisuke finally achieved perfection beyond perfection and ascended past a permanent immortals power level. He and his father have a clash of fighting perfection a battle between two perfect beings of godly perfection . A battle between God's apprentice and God's betrayer. This was the very purpose for creating this impacting organization, to become the saviors of gods and heaven alike and forever be known as the royal saviors, Royal Fate. Abilities God Push(Kami Pusshu) A push of focused Divinergy and the Light of God is released from Daisuke's "Tenshi'kamiude" in the form of a wave of unlimited range powerful enough to eradicate all of reality. This ability can be used as an offensive technique or even in a defensive manner . When its wrath is minimized for battle it becomes a frontal realm sized wave of infinite God wrath .When used in this lesser manner it is still capable of removing countless realms from reality at a time. This technique can be used through simple hand gestures , Daisuke's " All Seeing God Eye " , and even simply by thought . Only Daisuke , God ( Kami ) , and Jesus are capable of this technique .Lesser holy beings wield a similar far less powerful technique . Devil Pull(Akumuru) Body of Infinity Absolute Ruler of Time Absolute Dimension Control As the God of dimensions Daisuke controls the passing of dimensions in all of existence .He is capable of opening dimensions of any scale . His use of dimensions is not only used for transportation but also used in battle .His dimensions are infinite gateways to anything he chooses .His dimensional prowess is so advanced he could place everything in existence into a small dimension in his mind . He is capable of trapping whatever he chooses into these dimensions with no means of escape .Teleportation is a useless ability when trapped and imprisoned by Daisuke . Also his dimensional abilities are used in sync with his thoughts .This creates. a chained ability Daisuke refers to as the " Dimension Seperation " technique .With any feature and even thought Daisuke can seperate anything into multiple dimensions . These abilities all go.hand in.hand with his Godly time wielding abilities . Crimson Eraser Kuro Arashi White Fist of Divinity Speed Of Infinity This speed is the speed of the body of infinity .It is by all means the most powerful speed in all of existence. It is unaffected by all effects and cannot be negated,matched nor canceled.( God , Daisuke , Kotosana ). Elements Fire: Hell's Flames, White Devil Flames Lightning: Black Devil Lightning, Heaven's Lightning Weapons Divinity infinity This is the ultimate sword of infinite power .Everything about it is infinite and its power cannot be matched nor haulted by none in exception to Nekorine, God, and Kotosana. This blades range is endless just as its cutting power is. This weapon usually signifies seriousness when Daisuke wields it .Lastly it has a double sided spear transformation. All-Seeing Eye This eye is the Omnipotently Ultimate power of visual prowess . Its visual weaknesses and blindspots are completely nonexistent . Its infinite sight cannot be blinded nor fooled by any means whatsoever . This eye is linked to Daisuke's mind meaning its knowledge and his knowledge is boundless . This eye is immune to illusions , false realities , visual and mental deceptions of all varieties . It possesses the infinite knowledge of the future and past since the beginning and end of time . It also allows infinite surveillance over all realms and dimensions in existence . Its abilities cannot be sealed ,mimicked ,stolen ,removed ,nor negated. This level of.visual prowess is only compatible with user's of the " Body of Infinity " . Uzumi-kami Eye(Eye of God) Akumi-kami Tsukero eye(Devil Ignite Eye)